parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Play Alongs Specialized Special Edition by MyJazzyMac (Jukebox James)
This is my playlist of my play alongs to Barney, The Upside Down Show, The Doodlebops, Bibleman, The Wiggles, My Little Pony, Choo Choo Soul, LazyTown and lots more! Coming Soon Play Alongs Specialized Special Edition * The Backyard Show Specialized Play Along * Three Weishes Special Edition Play Along * A Day At The Beach Special Edition Play Along * Waiting for Santa Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Campfire Sing Along Special Edition Play Along * Barney Goes To School Specialized Play Along * Barney in Concert Special Edition Play Along * Barney Live! in New York City Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Big Surprise Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Imagination Island Special Edition Play Along * Rock with Barney Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Musical Castle Special Edition Play Along * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 1 - Home Sweet Homes * Barney's Great Adventure Play Along (Special Edition/2nd Release) * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 2 - The Exercise Circus! * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 3 - Classical Cleanup * Barney Safety Special Edition Play Along * Carnival Of Numbers Play Along Reboot * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 1 - Birthday Party * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 2 - Camping * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 3 - Beach * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 4 - Pet Shop * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 5 - Movie Theater * Barney's Colorful World Special Edition Play Along * A Day in the Park with Barney Special Edition Play Along * Barney in Outer Space Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Super Singing Circus Play Along (2nd Release/Special Edition) * Barney's Fun & Games Special Edition Play Along * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 5 - May I Help You? * Barney's Adventure Bus Special Edition Play Along * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 6 - Playing It Safe * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along- Episode 7 - Happy Birthday, Barney! * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 8 - The Exercise Circus! (2015 Edition) * Be My Valentine, Love Barney Special Edition Play Along * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 9 - Look at Me, I'm 3! * Doodlebops Play Along - Episode 1 - Jumping Judy * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 10 - Red, Blue and Circles Too! * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 11 - Let's Help Mother Goose! * It's Time for Counting Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Once Upon a Time Special Edition Play Along * Dancing/Little Red Rockin' Hood Special Edition Play Along (Double Feature) * Barney's Sense-Sational Day Special Edition Play Along * Let's Play School Special Edition Play Along * Doodlebops Play Along - Episode 2 - The Move Groove * Doodlebops Play Along - Episode 3 - Bird is the Word * Bibleman - The Incredible Force of Joy Play Along * Barney & Friends Special Edition Play Along - Episode 12 - Practice Makes Music * Doodlebops Play Along - Episode 4 - Wobbly Whoopsie * Wiggle Time Play Along * MLP:FIM Audio Play Along - EP. 1 - It's About Time * Yummy Yummy Special Edition Play Along * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Musical Jukebox Special Edition Play Along * Barney's Imagination Island Specialized Play Along * The Babysitter/Rhyming Time Play Along (Season 11 Double Feature) * Barney & Friends Play Along - Episode 13 - Carnival of Numbers (Special Edition) * Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite/Get Well Play Along (Season 11 Double Feature) * The Upside Down Show - Play Along - Episode 6 - Farm * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 7 - Ice Cream Truck * MLP:FIM Audio Play Along - EP. 2 - The Best Night Ever * Waiting for Santa Specialized Play Along * We Wish You a Merry Christmas Play Along * Choo Choo Soul Play Along - 1, 2, 3 * Choo Choo Soul Play Along - Bullet Train * Doodlebops Play Along - Abracadeedee * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 8 - Barber Shop * Barney's Musical Castle Play Along Special Edition * Choo Choo Soul Play Along - Beatbox * The Upside Down Show Play Along - Episode 9 - Picnic * The Upside Down Show - Play Along - Episode 10 - Mini Golf * MLP:FIM Audio Play Along: EP. 3 - Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 * Choo Choo Soul Play Along - Move Like a Chicken * The Upisode Down Show Play Along - Episode 11 - Airport * Choo Choo Soul Play Along - ABC * Choo Choo Soul Disney Fave Faves Play Along - Under the Sea * Doodlebops Play Along - Episode 6 - Glad, Sad, Bumpy Grumpy * Barney Live! in New York City Special Edition Play Along - THE FINAL CHAPTER and lots more! Description Welcome to my channel I'm Jason Pleasant My stage name is "Jazzy-Mac". I got some videos of my talents if you guys are interested I even have some others so please enjoy yourself just no rude comments. If you feel like cussing I don't mind. Just don't make it too harsh. I'm pretty sensitive. Videos Category:MyJazzyMac (Jukebox James) Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof